Warmer
by the strings
Summary: When Magnus asks Alec to move in with him, will he choose happiness or his family? Why can't he just have both? Magnus/Alec. Malec. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Magnus asks Alec to move in with him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Cassandra Clare owns everything (I own the plot).**

* * *

><p>Alec was completely, and utterly shocked.<p>

His mouth opened and closed a few times but words didn't come out. Magnus waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts, standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"So..."

Magnus blinked, waiting for him to catch up.

"What you're saying is..."

Magnus made a _go on _gesture with his right hand.

"You want me to move in...? With you?"

Magnus smiled and it reached his eyes. "Bingo." Alec was speechless yet again and Magnus was swiftly loosing his patience. "So, what do you think? Its up to you; I wont be offended if you decline."

"I... I don't think..." Alec began, but he truthfully didn't know what to say.

Magnus seemed the slightest bit disappointed, but nodded saying, "Its fine. You aren't ready for that kind of step. I get it."

Alec shook his head. "No, you don't get it." He snapped, regaining his voice. Magnus's eyebrow raised and Alec immediately wished he'd said that less harshly. "Sorry," He ran his hand through his hair. "I mean, its not that I don't want to, because I really, _really _do." Magnus expression changed to something unidentifiable. "Its just that I don't know if I should leave Jace and Izzy. They need me."

Magnus nodded, thoughtfully before taking Alec's hands in his own. Alec usually marveled at how warm Magnus was when their skin made contact. Alec gave an inquisitive look down at his hands and up at Magnus.

"It seems," Magnus began in a soothing tone. "that you are focusing on what your family wants, not what you want." Alec looked away. "It really is up to you, I would never force you into anything you aren't comfortable with, but, as your boyfriend, I have to point out that sometimes you're allowed to make decisions that benefit just you and not everyone else. You can't please everyone if you aren't even pleasing yourself."

Alec bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I know, but my whole life has been about keeping the others safe."

"It is a difficult habit to break, I understand, but there will be times when you can pick what makes you happy over what makes others happy."

Alec looked up at him again, meeting his eyes. "I know. You're right." He reached up to press a kiss to Magnus's lips, but the warlock met him half way. They kissed a few times, chastely, but with not-so-hidden longing.

Alec broke away a fraction of an inch. "Living with you _would_ be a dream come true." He breathed out wistfully. Magnus let go of Alec's hands and brought his own up to Alec's neck. He rested them there and held him while they kissed, a small smile teasing his lips. "I love you." Alec said, like it was a solid, indisputable fact. Magnus kissed him again in response.

After a moment, Magnus drew back. He pulled his hand away and held out his palm. It was engulfed with shimmering blue waves of magic and when it left a single key rested there.

"If you change your mind, here is the key to my apartment. I was going to give it to you anyway so you don't have to buzz in every time you come over."

Alec took and inspected it. It looked just like any other new key, metal and shiny.

Magnus let out a small chuckle. "Its just a key. I don't think it needs that much scrutiny. When will you learn to trust me?"

Alec pocketed it and sent Magnus a look of severity.

"I do trust you."

Magnus, spurred on by his seriousness, snagged Alec's waist playfully and dragged him over to the living room couch. He pushed Alec down and laid on top of him, his cat eyes gleaming wickedly. Alec was caught off guard so he didn't have time to react before Magnus kissed him deeply. _Yes, _Alec thought, bringing his hands up to tangle in Magnus's hair. _Living here wouldn't be bad at all._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Alec say? Lets find out... **

**Review! please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alec makes his decision. **

**Warnings: Brief mentions of sex. Nothing graphic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Cassandra Clare owns everything (I own the plot).**

* * *

><p>He thought a lot about what Magnus had said about pleasing everyone but himself.<p>

He was lying on his bed in the Institute at around 4:00 AM and stared at the ceiling as if it contained all the answers to the enigmatic problems of the universe. It didn't, of course, _have_ said answers, but the cracked plaster did help him organize his thoughts.

_I would miss this room. This is the room I grew up in. _Alec thought, as he realized he had memorized the exact patterns of the ceiling fractures. _So many memories were made in this room. _

_But this is a chance to make new memories! _Argued a second conscience. _Besides, I am being way too over dramatic. It isn't like this won't be my room. I'm not leaving forever. I'll come back here for Shadowhunter training and my family. It will be like it is now but I will be able to see Magnus twice as much. _He could hardly argue. It sounded marvelous when he put it like that.

Then it came down to telling everyone. Alec's anxiety skyrocketed just thinking about it.

He heard a thud from upstairs. He had always hated having his room underneath the training room but was too nervous to complain. The thought connected that the noise was from someone who was awake. The only person Alec knew of who would get up that early to start training is Jace. _Lets just get this over with. _He thought, lifting himself off of the bed.

He pushed open the training room doors a minute later to find Jace throwing knives at one of the sand filled bags. With every incision, more sand would leak onto the floor. Alec could see it deflating slowly as its contents spilled out. Hodge had always hated it when Jace practiced on these bags, claiming that the sand was an annoyance to sweep up.

Alec took one step into the room. His shoeless foot must have made some small sound because a startled Jace spun around and his knife imbedded itself into the doorframe. He seemed startled but when he saw it was Alec he resumed his practice.

"You're up early." Jace stated, his back now turned on him. One of the small throwing knives whistled through the air and nicked the corner of the sand bag.

"Couldn't sleep." Alec informed truthfully. "You?"

"The same, I suppose."Jace replied, without breaking his focus on the task at hand.

Alec drew in a deep breath. "I think I'm going to move in with Magnus." He declared quickly, trying to get the words out as fast as he could so he wouldn't back out.

When the words were out of his mouth, Jace's hand froze in mid throw, his left hand poised near his ear.

"Is that so?" He said. Alec struggled to classify the emotion in his voice but was greeted with none he was familiar with.

"Yes, he offered and I accepted."

"Cool." Said Jace as he finally threw the knife. It flew through the air and sliced a long opening in the bag. Most of the sand fell to the floor, scattering around the room. Jace grunted with—what Alec couldn't identify as—either irritation or satisfaction.

"Cool?" Alec repeated, trying to clarify if he was going crazy or not. Jace turned around with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah. Cool. What do you want me to say? Nice? Great? Splendid, even? Is 'cool' not a proper response?"

Alec took a second to respond. "I didn't know if you would be okay wi-"

"Look," Jace interrupted. "are you going to come back and train with me every so often?" Alec nodded. "Are you going to visit me and Izzy, and feed Church when we forget to?" Alec nodded again, sensing a pattern. "Are you going to be a stuck up and irritating asshole whilst simultaneously being nervous and sensible?"

Alec didn't nod at that one, not wanting to agree with Jace's insult. Jace barreled on, regardless. "Then why would I remotely care where you sleep?" Alec stayed silent. "You are my _Parabatai _and my best friend, so when I say you need to chill, I mean it. You shouldn't walk around thinking everyone is conspiring against you. Especially me." Alec was speechless.

Jace turned and began collecting his knives off of the floor and pulling them out of the walls. He ran his fingers over the indents made in the wooden wall panels.

"Thanks." Alec said, genuinely. "Try not to turn the training room into a beach while I'm gone. Clean up this sand." He added as an afterthought. Jace turned back towards him and smirked.

"Maybe I can convince Magnus to do something about the stick up your ass."

Alec yanked the knife out of the door frame and threw it at Jace. Jace barely had time to duck before the knife struck the wall where Jace's head had been.

"Shut up, Herondale." Alec said, with the slightest bit of pride slipping into his voice.

Jace straightened back up and smiled. "Sure thing, Lightwood." Alec turned to leave. "Congratulations, by the way."

Alec paused and glowered at him. "About what?"

"Moving in means a shit ton more sex, everyone knows that." Jace's cheshire grin was making Alec cheeks burn.

"Never say that again if you want to keep your throwing hand."

Jace hugged his left hand up to his chest in mock horror.

"But I love this hand! I need it! Women won't swoon over me if I'm crippled!"

"Good thing you have Clary then and don't need any other women to swoon over you."

Jace dropped his pretense and pointed at Alec, saying, "Touché." He went back to picking up his knives and waved Alec away. "Go. I'll tell Izzy when she wakes up. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

Alec nodded thankfully, though Jace wasn't looking.

On his way down the hallway he did hear Jace's quiet words from behind him. He appeared to be talking to himself.

"How on earth is _Alec_ more sexually involved then me? What kind of world is this? When will the tragedy end?"

Alec picked up the pace, his cheeks flushed, and walked away even faster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Now he just needs to tell Magnus. Good thing he has a key now...**

**Review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alec is going to tell Magnus his decision! If he can get into the apartment, that is...**

**Warnings: Sexy Kissing Scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Cassandra Clare owns everything (I own the plot) **

* * *

><p>Alec was standing outside of Magnus's apartment, his heart racing. It was now 5:00 AM and he was positively certain that Magnus was still asleep. He bit his lip and pulled his arms in closer to warm himself up. His jacket wasn't doing much to prevent the cold wind from stinging his goose-bump speckled skin. His cheeks and nose were bright pink and he could see his breath as a cloud in front of him. He knew he shouldn't stand out there for much longer or he'd freeze to death so he reached into his pocket and pulled out the key.<p>

The key slid into the keyhole and he inhaled, when it clicked he released his breath, feeling a wave of relief. He no longer had to have Magnus buzz him in. He opened the door and let it close behind him. He climbed the rickety, narrow steps.

He felt a numb throbbing sensation on the back of his head; A reminder of the day he fell down those stairs, after his first date with Magnus. At least Magnus had never brought it up, now _that _would be embarrassing.

When he reached the top, he found that Magnus's door was locked. There was, however, a green sticky-note stuck just above the knob. It had messy cursive, scrawled out in purple pen, that read,**_It is like a Seraph Blade_**_. _

Alec squinted at it, confused. _It _is like a Seraph Blade? _What_ is like a Seraph Blade? His eye caught the glint of his key and his eyes narrowed even more._ No way_. He thought, shaking his head at the impossibility. He then took a chance and whispered_ "Gabriel"_ to the key. It was the name of his own Seraph blade.

Almost immediately, the key warmed up in his hand and he almost dropped it in surprise. The key then changed its shape and morphed into a completely different looking key. It was made of the same material but it's cut was entirely new. Alec stared at it incredulously before trying the keyhole.

It fit.

He turned it and the lock clicked. The door swung open and warmth greeted him. It was almost too inviting. Alec shook his head. "_Just a key" my ass, _He thought, remembering Magnus's words from the day before. He wondered just what kind of spell Magnus had used on it.

He walked in, careful not to make too much noise closing and re-locking the door. He slipped off his jacket and laid it on the back of the couch. He toed off his boots but left his socks on, his feet still cold from the brisk morning air.

The flat was somewhat dark but the morning light was beginning to peak through the windows. The sunlight was a variety of pinks and golds whenever a dark cloud parted and allowed it to shine through.

Alec maneuvered through the living room and hallway, and opened the bedroom door silently. He could see Magnus's sleeping form on the bed and his heart swelled. He was going to see this every day. He was going to finally have something remotely domestic in his complete, demon filled, whirlwind of a life.

He tugged his shirt over his head and pulled up the blankets from the vacant side of Magnus's insanely large bed. He sat down and pulled the blankets over himself, moving to curl is arms around Magnus.

Magnus, however was not expecting a visitor and was quite startled in his awakening. His hands glowed electric blue and Alec's limbs froze in place. Alec tried to cry out in discomfort but he couldn't make a sound.

"How _dare_ you barge into _my home_ and-" Magnus sat up and turned around to see Alec looking distressed and slightly irritated. His eyes widened. _"Alec!"_ His hand flicked franticly and Alec was released from his magical hold. Alec flexed his hands and shoulder, testing his movement. Magnus looked like he was trying to be mad but couldn't manage the emotion. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah, I guessed as much." Alec said, flinching as his knuckles cracked.

"You know, when I gave you the key, I hadn't thought you would use it _the next day_." Magnus accused.

"You also hadn't thought to tell me that it is_ magic_. You could have just given me two keys you know. The trouble wasn't necessary." Alec pointed out.

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec fully onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the Shadowhunter's neck.

"You're no fun." Magnus teased. Alec closed his eyes as he felt Magnus's lips latch on to the soft skin underneath his ear. "Your skin is cold." Magnus mused, sliding his hands to Alec's chest. Magnus's palms were burning hot in contrast. Alec almost flinched.

"Well, it is winter." He stated bluntly.

"Don't worry, I'll warm you up." Magnus murmured like a promise. "But first, what was so important that you needed to awaken me from my peaceful slumber at the _dreadful_ hour of 5:00?"

"I've decided to move in with you." Alec replied, excitement in his voice. "I already told Jace. He was insistent that I make my own decisions. He is going to tell Izzy when she wakes up. I still have to tell my parents, but I wanted to confirm it with you first." Magnus stilled for a minute, soaking in the information before he lifted his head up. He pressed an urgent kiss to Alec's lips. Alec could feel his faint smile.

"I have to say, I am immensely proud of you, Alexander, but you only thought about this for one day. Are you sure?"

"I am... Unless you changed your mind about me staying here. Which is fine, I can return your key-"

"Don't be silly! Of course I want you here! The more time I spend with you, the better." Though Alec could sense the grave meaning behind his words, he still felt overjoyed.

"Then I'm sure." Alec confirmed. "What was it you said about warming me up?" He added hopefully.

Magnus smirked and pressed several kisses along Alec's jaw and down his neck. Magnus's hands drifted down his sides and landed on the skin just above the waist band of Alec's jeans. Alec's blood rushed in his ears and he could hear his own beating pulse.

Magnus moved so he was on top of Alec. He was still kissing his neck but his back was now arched in order for him to keep his head where it was.

Alec gasped and his cheeks were now flushed with color. His hands were flitting around Magnus's back, trying to find a place to settle. Every touch of Magnus's lips on his chilled collar bone seared like fire. Magnus's body, flush against him, gave him more heat then any blanket could provide.

"Warmer?" Magnus inquired softly.

"Considerably." Alec confirmed half heartedly, trying to hide the fact that after only a short amount of time he was already melting under Magnus's burning embrace.

"Considerably?" Magnus's tone filled with mild offense. Alec swallowed hard, sensing his mistake. "I can do _much _better then that." Magnus declared, as if accepting a challenge; and, well, lets just say—Magnus does _not_ enjoy loosing; Even if it is to the boy whom he is going to live with. Thats just the way he was, and the reason Alec was so hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this story! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
